


Sukarelawan, Benarkah?

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kyaaa…” Hinata menjerit. Mukanya merah padam, malu sekaligus ketakutan melihat mantan gurunya bertelanjang dada di hadapannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sukarelawan, Benarkah?

**Title                : Sukarelawan, Benarkah?**

**Characters     : Kakashi / Hinata**

**Summary       : “Kyaaa…” Hinata menjerit. Mukanya merah padam, malu sekaligus ketakutan melihat mantan gurunya bertelanjang dada di hadapannya.**

**Genre(s)         : Humor**

**Warnings       : OOC. Just for fun.**

**Disclaimer      : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

            “Sensei akan jadi re-re-relawan?” Hinata bertanya, terbata karena terkejut dengan ide Kakashi.

            “Benar,” Kakashi mengangguk, semangat. “Aku ingin istirahat sejenak dari dunia keninjaan. Aku juga sudah mendaftar untuk jadi relawan yang akan mengajar Bahasa Jepang di suatu negara di Asia Tenggara,” tukas guru berumur tiga-puluhan itu antusias.

            “Berapa lama?” tanya Hinata lagi, setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya.

            “Dua tahun.”

            Kakashi memang orang yang tak bisa ditebak. Hinata mengangguk dan berkata dia mendukung keputusan Kakashi. Mentor Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura itu memang akhirnya membuka diri setelah perang usai. Karena sering bertemu, Kakashi dan Hinata jadi akrab.

**…**

            Enam bulan berlalu. Ketika dapat jatah libur dua minggu –saat kebanyakan penduduk di negara tempat Kakashi jadi sukarelawan pada mudik ke kampung halamannya- Kakashi menggunakannya dengan berlibur di negara kelahirannya.

            “ _Hinata_ , _how are you_? _Long time no see_ ,” sapa Kakashi ketika berjumpa gadis itu di kantor Akademi Konoha. Hinata memang kini berprofesi sebagai pengajar di sekolahnya terdahulu.

            “ _I’m fine_ ,” jawab Hinata. “Tumben Anda menyapa saya dengan bahasa asing.” Rasa senangnya karena bertemu lagi dengan salah satu mantan gurunya itu tertutupi oleh rasa herannya.

            Kakashi nyengir. “Bahasa Inggrisku semakin bagus, sih.”

            “Kok bisa?”

            “Soalnya tak semua orang di negara yang kutinggali bisa berbahasa Jepang. Untuk berkomunikasi, aku berbahasa Inggris. Sekarang, aku malah lebih banyak bicara dengan bahasa itu daripada bahasa Jepang. Begitulah,” jelas Kakashi, nyengir.

            “Terus, program sukarelawannya bagaimana?”

            Kakashi hanya terkekeh.

            “Gagal, ya?” tanya Hinata polos.

            Tertohok, seringai Kakashi berubah kecut. “Tidak, kok.”

            “Mana oleh-olehnya?”

            Kakashi kembali bersemangat. “Ada, dong. Tahu, tidak, ada hal unik yang diajarkan oleh penduduk sana padaku.”

            “Apa?” tanya Hinata, penasaran.

            “Mereka mengajariku mencuci baju dengan memakai tangan. Tidak semua orang punya mesin cuci di sana.  Kadang aku juga mencuci baju di sungai, lho. Seru sekali.”

            Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa.

            “Mencuci baju secara manual membuat seluruh otot bekerja,” lanjut Kakashi, masih bersemangat. “Aku jadi tetap sehat. Badanku juga makin berotot.”

            Kakashi berdiri. Hinata nyaris tersedak teh hijaunya ketika mendadak Kakashi membuka _sweater_ -nya. “Ini oleh-oleh dari negara itu,” pamer Kakashi.

            Dengan bangga Kakashi memamerkan otot lengan, dada dan perutnya yang _zero fat_ alias tanpa lemak.

            “Kyaaaa…”

            Hinata menjerit. Mukanya merah padam, malu sekaligus ketakutan melihat mantan gurunya bertelanjang dada di hadapannya.

            Bisa disimpulkan, bahwa Kakashi adalah sukarelawan yang payah.

**…**

**The End**

           


End file.
